


Sloth

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Deadly Sins [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A lazy afternoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2003.

~ Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work. ~

"You know, Pip, this is the perfect ending to the day," Merry sighed, as he lounged back against the side of the hill and puffed on his pipe. The setting sun had set the sky ablaze with its light, the warm grass was comfortable beneath his back, and the Hobbit found himself quite unwilling to leave his cozy nest.

"Mmmm, I’m too comfortable even to want to eat," the other Hobbit agreed, sprawled with his head pillowed on Merry’s thigh. "Do you think we could stay right here forever? Or at least till morning," he added judiciously, deciding that was as long as he’d care to go without a meal. "No beds to make, no furniture to dust, no great-aunts to explain to." He wriggled his toes happily in the grass.

Merry chuckled at that and ran his free hand through Pippin’s curls. "Just you, a bowl of good pipeweed, and the warm sun. I’m a content Hobbit, that I am, so we can stay as long as your belly holds out."

"It’s not as if I eat all the time," Pippin sniffed, twisting slightly to peer up at him. "Or are you trying to tell me I’m fat?" he demanded, though without raising his head from Merry’s comfortable lap.

Proving that he was a much wiser Hobbit then he was sometimes thought to be, Merry didn’t answer Pippin’s first comment but moved quickly to disavow the second. "Whatever you eat, we work off soon enough, dearest Pip," he murmured, running his fingers down the side of Pippin’s face and over his pouting lips.

"That kind of work I like," Pippin chuckled, nipping at the fingers, then sucking one into his mouth and letting his eyes fall shut, looking the very picture of debauchery.

"That’s the only kind of work you like and the kind you’re the best at." As Merry spoke, he slid his finger in and out of Pippin’s mouth, feeling the other Hobbit’s tongue tickle it.

Pippin smiled around the digit he was fellating, eyes opening partway to peer up at his lover. Never looking away from the other Hobbit’s eyes, he shifted his head until his cheek was nuzzling against the growing hardness in Merry’s pants.

"Ahh, Pip, you turn a fellow’s thoughts from relaxing to other things in a flash," Merry murmured, tamping out his pipe and setting it aside so that he could use both hands to draw the younger Hobbit up for a kiss.

Pippin met his lips eagerly, arms going around Merry’s shoulders as he lay against him. "It’s only fair, seeing as you’ve turned my thoughts to much more active pursuits as well." He twisted about so that he knelt straddling Merry’s lap, their groins aligned. "But you can explain the grass stains to my aunt," he chuckled.

Merry’s eyebrows rose, and he stared up at Pippin incredulously. "And why would your aunt be looking at your arse to see if it got grass stained?" he asked, reaching back to pat the clothing in question.

Bursting into laughter, Pippin couldn’t reply for some moments till he caught his breath again. "My knees, you fool of a Brandybuck! She’s convinced that a bachelor like myself can’t take of himself, so she collects my laundry every so often and restocks the larder with fresh baked goods and cured meats and cheeses."

"Aha!" Lunging up, he toppled Pippin underneath him and pinned him to the ground. "Now I know the secret of why you always have food in your larder when mine is continually bare! You have extra help!"

Smirking up at him, Pippin nodded, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Of course. You mean you don’t? My, you Brandybucks don’t take very good care of each other, do you? Good thing you have me to watch over you."

Merry growled and would have swatted Pippin’s backside if it hadn’t been against the ground. "Remind me to take you with me next time I visit Brandy Hall, and we’ll see who’s taken care of, Peregrine Took!"

"Oh, you’re going to pamper me? What are we waiting for?" Pippin squirmed beneath him, supposedly in excitement but more to excite Merry. "Or maybe you could think of something to do right here so we don’t have to move from this lovely spot?"

"Pamper you? Greedy Hobbit! I meant someone to pamper me!" Merry exclaimed, laughing. "And for right now, I think staying here is a fine idea. I think I can come up with something to keep you happy, dearest Pip." As he spoke, he rocked his hips against Pippin’s, enjoying the younger Hobbit’s breathless whimpers.

Pippin’s fingers flexed against the other Hobbit’s shoulders, kneading the muscles there as he rocked up against his lover. "Ah, Merry, you always do have such very good ideas. That’s one of the things I love about you."

Merry smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss against Pippin’s mouth. "And what are the others?" he purred as he slowly undid the buttons of his lover’s waistcoat.

Pippin gave him a wild-eyed look. "You expect me to _think_ just now?" Shaking his head in disbelief, he seized the other Hobbit by the ears and pulled him into a much deeper kiss.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Merry shrieked, letting go of Pippin to cup his abused ears, assuring himself they were still attached to his head and their normal size and shape. "Are you trying to make an Elf of me?"

The other Hobbit wrinkled his nose. "What would I want with an Elf when I have a fine Hobbit in my bed? But if you’re too fragile to keep up..." he trailed off, starting to roll to one side.

Merry knew that Pippin was egging him on to get a reaction from him, and he didn’t disappoint. "Fragile! You’ll pay for that, Pip!" he exclaimed, catching Pippin around the waist and hauling him back against his body.

"And how are you going to make me?" Pippin laughed, squirming against him, though he made no progress—nor wanted to—in getting away.

"By teasing you until you scream!" Merry laughed, sliding a hand into Pippin’s half-unbuttoned breeches and stroking him to full hardness.

"Could I just start screaming now?" Pippin wanted to know, only half joking, arching into his touch. "In the interests of saving time, of course." His own fingers were busy at the fastenings of Merry’s clothing, eager to touch him without any barriers between them.

"No," Merry said sternly, lifting his head long enough to look Pippin in the eye before half pulling his lover’s shirt over his head and trapping his hands in front of him.

He might not have screamed, but Pippin certainly whimpered when the other Hobbit restrained his hands, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to tease Merry into taking him by using them. He was entirely at his lover’s mercy... and the glint in Merry’s eyes said that he didn’t plan to show any. He only hoped no one came to investigate the noise they were certainly going to be making.

Seeing that Pippin recognized the predicament he was in, Merry grinned. "That’ll teach you to behave, Pip," he laughed before leaning in to nip at the other Hobbit’s flat belly.

"You like me best when I misbehave," Pippin shot back, gasping at the sensation of Merry’s sharp teeth, his back arching upward.

"Perhaps because it lets me make you behave." Merry nipped Pippin’s stomach again and licked his way upward to his lover’s peaked nipples, suckling and nipping at them.

Squirming and moaning, Pippin didn’t have breath to argue with that absurd statement, but the look he gave Merry before his eyes fell closed promised discussion at a later date. Giving in to the sensations, he raised his legs, wrapping them tightly around the other Hobbit’s waist as he tugged him down, wanting to feel his weight pressing him into the earth.

Keeping his knees under him, Merry denied Pippin what he was asking for, though his current position caused his own shaft to pulse mightily against the confinement of his trousers. "You’re so pretty when you moan, Pip," he breathed, closing his teeth down on one reddened peak and tugging lightly at it.

Eyes flying open to glare at him, Pippin moaned wildly, then cursed him with words that would have made his aunt wash his mouth out with soap. "Tease!" he wailed, thrashing beneath the other Hobbit, trying to thrust upward to rub against him.

"That I am," Merry laughed, managing to stay on top of Pippin by sheer determination and his greater weight. "And I intend to be an even greater one."

"J-just remember this when it’s _my_ turn," Pippin panted, his hands clenching tightly inside the fabric binding his arms. He arched upward, head pressed back into the ground while he sought to get closer to his lover’s body, tiny moans of arousal escaping him with every breath.

"Who says it’s going to be your turn?" Merry lifted his head and grinned at Pippin’s startled expression, then undid his lover’s breeches so that he could nuzzle the proud erection tenting Pip’s underclothes.

Thought processes derailed by what Merry was doing, Pippin could only wallow in the feelings filling him and whimper for more. Passion-glazed eyes stared up the older Hobbit, and he moaned pleadingly.

"Beautiful Pip. How I love you." Not even realizing he’d said the words outside of bed, Merry pushed the now damp linen out of the way so that he could lap at the pearly beads of liquid welling from the head of Pippin’s shaft.

Too distracted by sensation to register the words consciously, Pippin nonetheless felt his heart lurch, and he moaned more fervently, hips thrusting violently upward as he tried to get inside the moist heat of Merry’s mouth.

"Today is a day for laying about, remember?" As Merry spoke, he continued to lick at Pippin’s cock. "No doing anything and that means moving, Pip."

"Cruel torturer!" Pippin wailed, writhing beneath him. Merry was trying to drive him insane, he knew it.

Living up to that remark, Merry took Pippin into his mouth as he laughed, then pulled back again, listening to his lover curse and wail as he did so.

Pippin finally managed to tear his hands free of the shirt, sheer desperation making it possible, and he curled his fingers into Merry’s hair, holding him still as he thrust upward.

Startled, Merry choked for a moment before relaxing his throat and allowing Pippin to take what he wanted. On an upthrust, he swallowed, and suddenly his lover was coming, filling his mouth with his salty semen.

The sudden surge of his climax made Pippin scream, never realizing that what he had called was Merry’s name, and he clung to his lover as the pulses of pleasure raced through him, making him shake. When they’d faded somewhat, he opened dazed eyes to look at the other, smugly smiling Hobbit, and he pulled him down into a kiss.

"Want you in me now," he panted, never looking away from Merry’s blue gaze.

"Oh yes," Merry rasped, fumbling for the small container of oil he’d put in his daypack when they’d gone out for their walk. With trembling hands, he stretched Pippin and slicked himself up, then pressed inside, groaning loudly as the glove-like heat enfolded him.

Pippin moaned happily, arms and legs enfolding his lover and drawing him deeper, needing to feel the connection with him. He suddenly remembered what Merry had said earlier, and his eyes widened momentarily. "I love you too," he whispered.

That simple statement did Merry in, and though he’d planned on loving Pippin long and hard, he shuddered and came, filling his lover with his seed as he shuddered above him.

Pippin shivered as well, feeling a sympathetic wave of pleasure run through him as Merry climaxed. "I don’t think I ever want to move again."

"Not until you’re hungry at least, right?" Merry sighed, pushing up onto one elbow and smiling down at Pippin, recalling their conversation from earlier.

Chuckling, Pippin couldn’t deny it. "Hobbit does not live by love alone," he pointed out. "In fact... can you reach the basket? A wee bite of fruit wouldn’t be amiss just now." He kept his legs around Merry’s waist to prevent him from moving away too soon.

Merry sighed. "Remind me to spank you when I have the energy."

"I don’t think so," Pippin laughed. "So can ye reach the food without moving or not?"

Groaning, Merry reached to the side and pulled a couple of apples out of the basket. "You know, you’re going to choke if you try to eat like that."

"So I’ll wait a bit. I don’t want you to move just yet."

"You’re waiting to eat? I think I’m going to go for the doctor!"

"Very funny. No, I just prefer to satisfy one appetite at a time."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Pip?" Merry asked incredulously. "This is the Hobbit who stopped me in the middle of loving him when he heard someone mention there were cream puffs for sale at the Dragon."

"I did not!" Pippin replied indignantly. "You hadn’t really started yet."

Merry snorted at the memory. "Hadn’t really started yet and there I was with m’pants around my ankles and m’willy swinging in the breeze."

"I didn’t hear you complaining a bit later when I was licking the cream puff off you."

"That was later, wasn’t it?" Merry grinned and bit into the apple he was holding, letting the juice drip down onto Pippin’s bare chest.

The younger Hobbit shivered and raised his head to take a bite of his own of the apple, then kissed Merry again. "You taste good, like yourself and apples all mixed together, summer-like."

"Mmm, sounds good." Merry dipped his head to lick the juice from Pippin’s chest. "Though you taste more like cider."

"Oh, mulled cider. Crisp and cold from the stream on a hot summer’s afternoon. I like the sound of that. Did we bring any then?" Pippin peered toward the basket.

Laughing aloud, Merry kissed Pippin soundly and rolled off him to stretch out in the grass, taking another bite of the apple he held as he closed his eyes and listened to his lover root around in the basket. "So? Did we?"

"We did!" Pippin exclaimed happily. "In a good stone jug so it should still be cool-ish. And there’s a loaf of bread, some sausage rolls, and cheese for tea. We’re well set up here, Merry."

"No need to leave at all unless it rains." The older Hobbit squinted an eye open at the darkening sky to search for clouds. "Which I don’t believe is going to happen tonight."

"Camping?" Pippin asked contemplatively. "Well, you’ll make a comfortable enough bed for me. And we do have enough to eat till breakfast. Aye, it’ll do." He nodded decisively.

"I don’t know if we can call it camping when we’re less than an hour’s walk away from home."

"But we’re not _at_ home. We’re lying in the grass, about to sleep outdoors. That sounds like camping to me."

Merry chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, call it what you will, Pip. If you’ve a mind to go camping for real, though, tell me and we’ll go out into the Wood past the Brandywine. That’s real camping."

"Not tonight," Pippin replied comfortably, settling back against Merry, still as naked as the day he was born.

"I didn’t mean tonight, you silly Took."

"Just making sure. You get energetic at the oddest times, you mad Brandybuck."

Merry’s eyebrows rose as he looked at Pippin. "You’re complaining, are you? Next time I’ll just lie here then and let you do all the work."

"Next time _I’ll_ make _you_ scream," Pippin vowed, eyeing his tease of a lover. "And I very much doubt you’ll ‘just lie there’."

Swallowing the last bite of his apple, Merry dug a small hole in the ground to bury the core. "Sure you will, Pip."

Eyebrows rising, Pippin smiled sweetly and forbore to comment. "Lie still now, Merry," he ordered. "I want a nap, and that’s very hard to manage with my pillow shifting about."

Settling down, Merry wrapped an arm around Pippin’s chest and closed his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"If you stay still," Pippin retorted promptly, smiling as he settled himself comfortably as well.

"I _am_ staying still, or should I not breathe?"

"Just making sure you’re going to _stay_ still, not go leaping about. Go to sleep."

Wondering if smacking himself on the head would do any good, Merry simply sighed. "Yes, Pip."


End file.
